The present invention relates to a container manufactured from paperboard, and more particularly to a reclosable paperboard container having a hinged flip-top lid.
Paperboard containers or cartons are used for containing a wide variety of products, including granular and powder materials such as laundry detergents. In some applications, the container is opened and its contents are used immediately leaving an empty container to discard. In other applications, however, the contents of the container are used gradually by the consumer. For example, with laundry detergent, the consumer uses only a small portion of the detergent with each load of laundry. As a result, it is desirable for the container to be adapted for storage and for repeated opening and closing. A variety of reclosable flip-top containers have been developed to meet this need.
A particularly popular method for manufacturing reclosable flip-top containers is to form the container with a tear strip that is removed to form a flip-top lid from the top portion of the container. Generally, the tear strip extends across an upper portion of three walls of the container. To open the container, the tear strip is removed so that the top wall of the container and the top portion of three side walls of the container form a reclosable flip-top lid. The lid remains attached to the container along the unbroken fourth wall. The fourth wall can be scored to function as a hinge for the lid. Alternatively, the fold line between the fourth wall and the top wall can function as the hinge. Often, a liner is fitted inside the container to reinforce the container and to provide a lip for receiving the closed lid.
Containers used for storing heavy granular and powder materials are typically manufactured from a relatively heavy stock of paperboard. The stock is cut and scored to form a "blank" that is glued and folded into the final container. The liner is often separately manufactured from a lighter stock paperboard and secured within the container by conventional adhesives.
A variety of different handle arrangements for lifting and carrying have been incorporated into conventional flip-top containers. Some containers include a strap handle that is separately manufactured and attached to the container by rivets, bayonet-type arrangements, or other conventional techniques. These handles are costly to manufacture and install and can separate from the container under heavy use. In addition, these handles, straps, and rivets are difficult to remove and hinder the recycling process.
Other containers are provided with handle-openings that are die cut into the blank during manufacture. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,004 issued on May 8, 1984 to House et al includes a bowling-grip type handle die cut into the top wall of the container. The handle includes adjacent finger and thumb openings that can be grasped simultaneously with a single hand. This handle is useful in carrying and transporting an unopened container, and provides a relatively comfortable grip that evenly supports the container. Also, because it is formed in the top wall, this handle facilitates removal of the container from multiple container shipping cases. However, this handle is not well-suited for a flip-top container because lifting the top of the container after opening simply pulls the lid open possibly damaging the lid and container. Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,539 issued on Oct. 2, 1979 to Price discloses a single handle opening die cut into a side wall of the container. While a side handle can be used with a flip-top container without causing the lid to open, it is less comfortable than the bowling-grip handle. A side handle is also difficult to access when the cartons are closely packed in a case for shipping.